Light my way
by Silversuferann
Summary: A great evil is coming to Arendelle. Can Elsa and Anna stop the evil or will it consume them. Summary sucks. This is my first time on fanfiction


Hey everybody, fourth wall breaker here(yea that's my name). So I am obviously going to do my obvious job 'BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Duh duh duh duh. Well I ain't going to be in the story just a pop up. Now let the story begin.

Once upon a time there was...

Author coming up looking very angry:So we meet again my old foe.

Fourth wall breaker:Dude you sound like Thor going on a mission to to save his kingdom from the frost giants!

Author: Thank you now move you aren't going to disturb my story.

Fourth wall breaker smiling evily: Or will I?

Author: Now that I think of it, your name is too long so I am shorten it.(Smile evilly) Now how about FWB.

Fourth wall breaker: Now wait just a moment...

Author: All done(claps hand and smirk happily)

FWB:(screams dramatically) Nooooo!

Author: now move aside please and go disturb that boy in the neighbour hood who talks to his pig.

FWB:Hmm FWB wow I like it. It got a nice ring to it.

Author: Never mind. Now dear readers please enjoy.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped as she saw Anna on the ground unconscious. The cold was settling in again.

"No," She gasped as she saw a thin sheet of ice spreading round chamber with furry of snow lightly falling quietly, slowly and silently.

"Elsa come on!" Anna ran, dragging a very worried Elsa across the courtyard. It was winter and while Anna wore her winter clothing, Elsa wore her normal 'ice queen' clothing.

"Anna, you know I don't have the time. The meeting with the councils will soon start," Elsa said.

"But you promised you'll spend the day with me!" Anna whined.

"It's 7:30 in the morning. And while are you awake so early. Normally you sleep in," Elsa asked.

"Well...," Anna started.

Flashback

Anna tip toeing to the kitchen and eating as many chocolate made things as possible.

"Wow now that's a picture. Nice acting Anna!" A very familiar(To the author) but yet annoying voice spoke out.

"Who is there?" Anna asked while holding the chocolate ice cream protectively.

"Calm down its... Hey!" The voice says before disappearing.

"Hello?" Anna called out to the darkness, and when there was no reply, she said, "Oh well" then continued gobbling up the ice cream.

End of flashback.

"Never mind that, " Anna said smiling nevoursly.

"Don't worry Anna, I promise I will spend time with you," Elsa said while smiling at her sister.

"Promise!"

"I promise," Elsa spoke.

"Alright now, I think I will go up to my room," Anna said yawning.

"Oh someone feels sleepy?" Elsa said while given her sly grin.

"What! No I am not!" Anna said but let out another yawn. Elsa giggled then saw Kai talking to one of the maids.

"Kai!" Elsa called out.

"Your Majesty!" He responded then left the maid and walked up to the queen, "How may I help you?"

"Please escort my sister to her room, I need to prepare for a meeting," Elsa said.

"Elsa, I don't need escorting, " Anna said though her eyes were half open and she was yawning frequently.

"If you will follow me princess Anna, " Kai said a led Anna away. Elsa sighed in relief then quickly walked off still worried about the meeting. Last night she had a very horrid dream.

*Dream*

Elsa was playing with her sister when suddenly a mist surrounded both of them.

"Anna!" Elsa cried but she didn't hear the voice if her sister. Then as quickly as it came, it went. Then she saw a figure, flying in the sky in front of her. It was masculine and radiated an authorities arura around him. Then he disappeared.

"Well hello!" A voce spoke out and Elsa quickly turned to see a man sitting on a chair, drinking hot chocolate.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh I am FWB!" He said joyously.

"Sorry?" Elsa asked.

"Fourth wall breaker!" He said the put the coco in thin air. Elsa gasped when she saw it and took a step back from him.

"Oh come one Elsa, it is a dream, " He said then walked towards her, "Well I can't stay here for long but here is the thing. They may ask you when you are going to get married and force you to marry someone you don't know or like"

"Marry?" Elsa gasped then spoke, "Don't come any closer.

FWB stopped then said, " Well my work here is done. Now let me disturb Anna whom should be eaten the chocolate ice cream now!"

"Ice cream?" Elsa asked puzzled why Anna would be eating ice cream.

"Oh and did you know Idina Menzel acted..."

"FWB! A voice roared so furiously that the ground shook and uprooted radishes from the ground.

" Wow that my cue to leave. Good bye Queen Elsa!" He said then did a little bow before her disappeared in a flash.

*End of dream*

Elsa shivered a bit before heading to the council meeting.


End file.
